


Squiply Human

by SquidSlushie101



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Be More Chill - Ned Vizinni
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Angst, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redemption, Slow To Update, human!squip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-11-06 16:51:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17943554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquidSlushie101/pseuds/SquidSlushie101
Summary: Jeremy and Michael are in their final year of highschool and everything's look up for them as they enter the school year Squip free..or so it seemed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so what's up guys?
> 
> This is my first ever fan-fiction I'll posting to AO3!
> 
> I had this idea in my head for a while ever since I listen to the musical for like the 50th time, and finally got done with reading the book. 
> 
> The character's apperances are based off the Two-Rivers version of the musical, while the characters actions, or some events stated, are based off of the book, and both of the musicals.
> 
> So, with that being said, I hope you'll enjoy my fanfiction! :)

_“Oh come on Jeremy!”_

_“Michael, you can't simply ask me if you can spend the night, you have to inform me first.”_

_…_

_“Michael Mell, don't you dare give me those puppy eyes!”_

The two boys sat across from each other at a small rectangular table within a busy food court. (It was Michael's wise idea to go to the mall after another tiresome week at school inhope to perhaps to unwind and prepare for the upcoming week. ) Whenever they first arrive, they went to the nearest Gamestop to get the new _Apocalypse of the Damn_ game, (they finally beat the first one during one school night last year  while attempting to study for their physics test. Although, the next day they both got failing grades from the lack of studying, the completion of the game made up for it.)

After that, they went to Spencer's as Jeremy wanted to buy new shirts to add to his closet.

While there, he bought three new shirts, Michael on the other hand, simply went to the back of the store and got a bag filled with discontinued sodas such as _Crystal Pepsi_ and _Mountain Dew Red_ just to name a few.  (Although, it's been months and people have forgotten about the event, he could never be sure whenever another squip-apocalypse could happen again. So as.a result, he always stocks up on the discounted red beverage as he rather be safe than sorry.)

Finally, after what seemed like hours of window shopping, they decided to crash at the food court as their feet were hurting like hell, not to mention, they were getting quiet hungry. Jeremy got a small strawberry frozen yogurt from a local _Pinkberry_ kiosk, while Michael got a cherry slushie and a couple of sushi rolls from a convenient store within the mall. (Who knew having a convenience store within the mall would be an outrageous idea, yet so… _convenient_.) Once they got to their table, they proceeded to set all of their belongings underneath the counter and finally sat down within the metal chairs.

Which brings us to now:

“Michael, I said no to the puppy eyes!” The Burnett said stifling a chuckle, as he used his plastic spoon to gester at the other boy's eyes.  Michael sighed as he realized that his plan wasn't working. “Oh come on Heere,” he whined as he leaned back into the metal chair, “ _you're_ killing me! Look!  I mean-” he immediately sat up, “what happened to the good old days whenever we were in middle school? I didn't even have to _ask_! I could simply go up to your front door one day, knock on it, wherever your dad would open the door, I would simply walk passed him while informing him that I was spending the night, and badabing, badaboom, I'm now living within your residence without you or your dad ever caring.”

“But that was back in middle school.”

“So?”

“We're in our final year of highschool Michael. _We're seniors_.” And with that, Jeremy took his spoon, scooped up a dollop of yogurt and plopped the spoon  into his mouth. “Yet our friendship hasn't changed.” Michael said as he took a sip of his slushie. Jeremy took the spoon out of his mouth and placed it back into the yogurt,  “Yeah, well, I'm just busy with school that's all. I can't always have you at my house distracting me from doing my homework. Do you know how much homework I have this week Michael? Three! Three fucking calculus papers! And don't you dare get me started on that class!”

Michael sat down his drink, “Jeremy, Jeremy, my sweet innocent Jeremy. You don't have to stress out about the homework- ``''well yeah I do, I have a C average in that class and I cannot afford it going any lower-``'' _hush.”_ Michael said as he reached over the table and placed one hand on the boy's shoulder.

“Listen, do you honestly think teachers put effort into their homework?... _Jeremy Heere don't you dare answer the question_.. The obvious answer is no, no they don't. They put all their efforts into making and preparing their plans for us which leads to them to resorting to Google for our homework. Simply type in the first answer of your homework page, or the name, and there you go, you have access to the answers.” 

“But what if Google doesn't have the answers?” Jeremy said while  pushing Michael's arm away. “Then you either have three options, one: simply keep looking, you know, the first page of Google is not guaranteed to _always_ have the thing you're looking for. Second: simply look up all your answers separately. Three: simply do the work, or cheat off one of your classmates.”

_Holy shit, he does have a point._

Jeremy stared down at the table and sighed. “fine, I guess you can spend the night this weekend. However, I'll text you whenever I'm ready for you to come over, I have _other stuff_ I need to attend to..” “It's okay dude, I get it, you have to shower, clean up your room, and possibly you have to masturbate-” “Ah, ah, ah! No ,nope, no!” Jeremy squealed reaching over the table to quiet Michael. “We do not say the _m-word_ in public!” Michael nodded as Jeremy slowly began to sit back down. (His face was a light shade of pink.) He then proceeded to look around in the hope  that nobody heard Michael or even his little outburst. (It looks like nobody did, thank God.)

Michael scoffed as he crossed his arms.  “whatever you say bro, and hey, I think you should eat your froyo, it's big time melting…” Jeremy looked down to see that his frozen yogurt was now indeed melted. The pink liquid was overflowing out of the paper cup and was forming a large puddle underneath on the  table.. “Oh shit.” Jeremy cussed under his breath as he rapidly pulled multiple napkins out of the dispenser and proceeded to clean his mess up. He then placed all of the wadded up napkins at the edge of the table as he grabbed the cup full of melted yogurt and downed it like a shot of alcohol. He then slammed the empty paper cup on the table whenever he was done and stared Michael straight in the face.

A small grin formed on Michael's face. “Are you done?” Yeah.” “Good, clean up your face dude, you have pink everywhere.” Jeremy reached for another napkin and proceeded to wipe his face while Michael grabbed all of their trash and threw it into the nearby trash bin. When returning to the table, Michael simply scooted his chair in and pulled out his phone. It was 5:45. “Hey,” he said to the burnette, “my show starts in twenty minutes so are you ready to go? I mean, I can record it-” “No, I'm ready.” Jeremy responded standing up and following suit.  They spent a good hour and a half at the mall and his dad was possibly wondering where he's been at. Michael shrugged placing his phone back into his pocket. “Alright then.” And with that, both boys headed towards the nearest exit and into the parking lot towards Michael's car.

\----

The ride home was somewhat..relaxing to say the least.

Jeremy rolled down his window as he allowed the fresh Autumn breeze hit his face while looking at the cars passing by. Michael, on the other hand, simply blasted his _Bob Marley_ C.D. at and sang along with it for everyone to hear no matter if they liked it or not.

Jeremy had to admit that he loved being the one in the passenger's seat rather than being the actual one driving. There was simply just something relaxing about it. He could feel himself dozing off as his vision began to get blurry and he was yawning quite frequently now. He laid all the way back into the car seat and closed his eyes. And before he knew it, he felt himself slip into unconsciousness.

After a good ten minutes, they finally arrived at his house.

Michael parked the car in the driveway and  turned to see his best friend, who was completely knocked out.

A soft smile grazed his face. ( _God he's so cute whenever he's asleep_.)

Deep down, he honestly did not want to wake him up, however, every good thing must come to an end eventually. 

“Hey Jeremy,” Michael said gently nudging the boy, “we're here.” Jeremy slowly raised his head and blinked rapidly as he proceeded to get accustomed back to reality. “Already?” He mumbled while facing Michael. The teen nodded in response, “yup, now come on buddy, you gotta go home.”

Jeremy let out a mix between a grunt and a yawn as he unbuckled his seatbelt and reached towards the back  for his bags, including his backpack, and hopped out of the car carrying multiple bags. While making his way towards the front door, he could hear Michael yelling “Don’t forget to call or text me!” just loud enough for him to hear as he proceeded to back out of the driveway and drive off.  Jeremy set his bags down on the porch and muttered a small “yeah, yeah, I know…” to himself before pulling out the house keys out of his pocket and began unlocking the front door. 

Once unlocked, he grabbed all of his belongings and pushed the door all the way open using his foot and dropped everything besides the wall before closing the door.  

“Dad, I’m home.” He called out.. No response. Well, perhaps he wasn't simply home at the moment. ( That should have been the obvious answer at first, as there was no car in the driveway and the door was locked.)  

He sighed as he took his shoes off  and made his way towards the kitchen. Although he was planning to take a nap, he wanted to grab a bottle of water quickly before heading upstairs as he was quite thirsty at the moment.  He stood in front of the fridge with one hand out in front ready to grab the handle to open it, but before he could a small, yellow sticky note on the fridge caught his eye.

He peeled it off from the top of the fridge and proceeded to read it out loud:

**JEREMY. I AM CURRENTLY OUT OF TOWN FOR A BUSINESS MEETING AND I WILL NOT BE BACK UNTIL A FEW DAYS. I SERIOUSLY DON'T KNOW WHEN I'M COMING HOME. I BOUGHT SOME EXTRA GROCERIES JUST IN CASE AND IF YOU NEED A RIDE TO SCHOOL OR SOMEWHERE,  JUST ASK YOUR FRIEND MICHAEL OR SIMPLY JUST WALK. I LOVE YOU. -DAD**

  * Jeremy set the note down on the counter smiling. ( _Woo-hoo! Now he definitely has to tell Michael that he could spend the night..but it can wait, he's quite tired at the moment and he needed a nap._ ) He went opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle before quickly shutting it. He made his way towards the stairs and towards his room.



He was at the top of the staircase whenever he froze. He looked into his room and noticed something odd. There's appears to be someone, or something, laying on top of his bed. 

He could feel his heart racing. 

“Could this be an exchange student?” Jeremy wonder to himself, “Or, maybe a new roommate Dad didn't tell me about..” “It can't be a murderer or someone dangerous, _can it_?” he felt a lump in his throat as his grip on the water bottle became more fierce and strain. He took a death breath and stealthily towards his room. He grabbed onto his door frame and peaked within his room. “If worse comes to worst,” he thought, “at least I have a water bottle to defend himself with.”

He took a deep breath before he proceeded to enter his room.

Jeremy  slowly made his way towards his bed and proceeded to lean against the bed's headboard and looked down at the stranger. (While up close, most of his fears and concerns seemed to disappear as he realized that the unexpected intruder didn't appear that harmful or even frightening. (Well, he's still an _intruder_ that mysteriously got into _his_ house, but he honestly felt like he could protect himself if he ever got into a fight.)

The stranger, who Jeremy could now identify as a male around his age, was laying down on his side in the middle of the bed. He reckoned that he was possibly as shorter than he was. He had black semi-curly hair and pale skin with freckles. He was wearing a blue t-shirt with a matching black jacket, black jeans, and white tennis shoes. He also realized that around his neck, wrists, and under his eyes there appears to be blue...veins? Tattoos? Scars? Whatever they were, they were in the shape of computer circuits. (Nonetheless, they weren't noticeable from afar, as you had to be extremely close up as they appear to be washed out or faded.)

 _Jeremy was getting strange feeling of Deja vu, like he has seen this person Somewhere before in his life._  

Jeremy quickly shook off the feeling as he knelt down to the boy's eye level and sighed. “Ok, ok,” he said quietly, “you possibly have to be either  an exchange student, or even a new roommate dad hasn't told me about.” Jeremy said to the figure while setting down his water bottle on the carpet floor. “Although, you're welcome to stay here at the Heere's residence, I must inform you that you're sleeping on my bed, in my room. I have no problem with that, but come on, you're taking the whole entire bed!” he stood back up and clasped his hands together. “So, I'll ask you to please, move over so I can sleep.” 

_No response._

_(_ _Well, he is asleep.. What did you expect Jeremy  response?_ )

Jeremy sighed as he then proceeded to try various other methods to move the boy from his bed such as. But not limited to: nudging him, sort of shaking him, and screaming a little bit. However to no avail, the boy wouldn't move or budge.

( _Damn he's knocked out cold_.)

Jeremy sighed in defeat as he realized that nothing was going to wake this boy up and he has to possibly sleep around him as  he's too tired to put up a fight. He murmured a small “fine, you win.” Before dropping his whole entire body down on the bed which caused the boy to roll off the bed and fall onto the floor.

“Ah, fuck!-”

Jeremy's eyes shot wide open. _That voice._

He went to the other edge of the bed to see the boy sitting on the floor, rubbing his head while he winced  in pain. “Ow, what the fuck was that fo-” The stranger looked up at Jeremy and then froze, like a deer within headlights. His eyes were wide with both disbelief and shock.

_Blue. His eyes were electric blue. No Humans’ eyes were supposed to be that blue._

 “J-Jeremy, Jeremy Heere? Is that you?-” The individual questioned.

Then all the pieces clicked within his brain clicked.

_No, it can't be! It's all coming back to him now. his eyes, the now identifiable circuits, his voice, albeit higher pitch and more human like…_

_It was the Squip._

“Squip?!” Jeremy squealed frantically getting off of his bed and backing away towards a wall, “What are you doing here?! We got rid of you, how can you be back!” “I don’t know why I'm back Jeremy!” The squip said in a slightly panicked voice,  “I’m wondering the same thing.”

“No, I can’t have you back! You did more harm than good!  Why are you back?! I tried to forget about you!”

Indeed he did, ever since the horrific play incident, Jeremy tried to forget about the Squip as best that he could whether it be from consuming small doses of Mountain Dew Red everyday since the school play, or by avoiding the green beverage all together. And in the end, it ended up working, he forgot about the Squip completely. But now it's back, and _worse_ than ever.

While Jeremy slowly made his way back to his bed,  Squip remained seated on the carpet floor gripping his legs as the were in pain.

God everything was hurting. Not only does he have a massive headache and honestly felt like shit, both of his legs felt numb as he could feel the sensation of pins and needles throughout them.  

 _(Who knew being human was such a fucking painful experience? The pain could almost be compared to the time where he was shut off for good. But he wasn't shut off for good, now he's human. Why was he even human? What kind of twisted hell is this?...)_  

The Squip snapped back to reality as he could hear Jeremy sigh. “I think the best option for both of us would be if you would just leave and we'll never have to meet ever again.” he quietly said as he sat on the edge of the bed facing the Squip.

He can't be serious _right_? Like, that sounds like a decent plan but there's so much shit wrong with it.

For starters, he couldn't walk, or even barely move as his legs were in excruciating pain. Second, he's only been human for five minutes and he simply thinks of kicking him out into the world already? Not gonna happen. Although he knows about being human, due to his large variety of knowledge,  he never actually _experienced_ being _human_ before.

“Um, Jeremy..About your plan…” 

“What? And why are still sitting down?”

“I, I can't _get_ up.”

_He can't be serious._

“You can't be serious” Jeremy scoffed.

“I am being _very_ serious Jeremiah, my legs are in _excruciating_ pain and I don't think that I would be able to stand up, nonetheless be able to walk…”

Well, that goes to his plan of kicking out the Squip... but now what? 

He never had to deal with this sort of problem until now. He couldn't simply go to Google for this situation either. He couldn't google: _Hey, my once now supercomputer is human and won't leave my residence_ . _What shall I do?_  The boy sighed as he thought of other options however, he was quickly interrupted as he felt his phone vibrate within his cardigan pocket. He pulled it out and saw it was a text from Michael reminding him to contact him to know if he could spend the night..

Michael. That's it!

He quickly unlocked his phone as he went to Michael's contact and proceeded to press the call button as he placed the phone against his ear. “What are you doing? Who are you calling?” The squip asked. Jeremy simply ignored the question and waited for Michael to pick up the phone. Eventually after ten seconds, Michael answered the phone.

“Hey Michael!”

_Michael?!_

His eyes widen. At this moment, the Squip felt something that he has never experienced before within his programming: fear.

He knew Jeremy wouldn't harm him no matter what as he's considered to be a laid back person and wouldn't even consider harming a person even if his life depended on it. Michael, however, was different. 

He wasn't Jeremy. 

He honestly didn't  fear Michael back whenever he was a supercomputer, _hell_ he almost pity and loathed the boy in some way, but now he wasn't a supercomputer. _He was human_. He can now be seen and heard by everybody instead of being a projection and voice Jeremy himself could hear and interact with.

(Could he be feeling fear and terror, and possibly remorse, of what he did due to the fact that he now that he had human emotions?)

“Jeremy please, Considered what you're doing! You don’t have to do this.”. ( _Oh God, now he’s pleading for his life.)_ Jeremy simply ignored the Squip's plead as he continued talking to Michael.

“Um, Listen I have a slight problem...Yes, you can spend the night, but please listen to me.”

“No, it’s not a girl problem.. Hey! It’s not that type of problem either! Just listen to me please! Look, you remember Junior year and the whole _Squip_ thing right? Well, it’s kind of back, and worse than ever…” “So that’s why I called you as I can’t handle the situation myself-aaaand he hung up.” 

Jeremy put his phone back into his pocket and stood up. “Well, I figure that he’ll be here in about five minutes….” 

(He guessed that he could ask the Squip some questions to pass the time and to also get some input into the current situation.)

...

He looked down at the Squip.

“Soo, why are you acting so strange?”

“What do you mean by strange?”

“Like, you're not acting like yourself,” Jeremy utter a small chuckle,  “ whenever you were my Squip, you were all witty and snobby as you thought you were the shit,  but now you're sort of agitated and withdrawn..”

The Squip grew flustered, a light blue glow spread across his face. He cleared his voice, “Well Jeremiah, let me remind you, _I'm human_ , that's not normal for Squips!” 

"Okay geez, I was just asking...So, you honestly don't know how you got this way?”

“No, no I don’t. All I remember is that horrid night whenever you drank Red Mountain Dew and deactivated me. Don't you know how painful deactivating is Jeremy? It's like the closest equivalent to physical pain a Squip can experience. After you deactivated me, everything went dark. I expected to be left alone within the darkness just by myself with my own thoughts to keep me company, but no. Here I am. Trapped within a body of a human. A teenager to be more exact.” 

“Well, that was worth a shot. I was hoping for a more reasonable answer, but I guess we're both in the dark on the matter…”

...

“So, another question, what's your deal with Michael?”

“what?”

“You were all panicky and jittery whenever I called Michael to come over. You used to hate him, you always said that he was a terrible friend and influence, now you're scared of him.”

“I am not scared of him!” 

_A lie_

“Are you sure? I mean you sort of begged for your life a little while ago-” 

“Yes! I'm sure!”

 _Yet indeed another lie_.

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit! Thank you all for liking my story, I never would expected it! :0
> 
> So, your girl is back again with an update at 1:00 in the morning! But before I start I would like to clarify sometimes (well, possibly just one thing.)
> 
> This is based on the Two River Theater of BMC and the original cast.
> 
> Okay, now that we got that out of the way onto the story!

Minutes felt like hours as both boys steadily waited for Michael's arrival. Jeremy sat on the edge of the bed, opposite of the Squip, contemplating how he was going to explain the whole situation to Michael. The boy was softly mumbling, “what if I approach him like this?...but if I do this…” He clenched his fists., “God, why is this so difficult?”  The teen hung his head low as he relaxed his hands and let them rest by his sides.

 Squip, on the other hand, was simply sitting on the carpet floor pulling at loose strands of carpet that stood out to him. (He already accepted his fate as there was no possible way of getting out of this situation as he could neither talk his way out of it or even _escape_ for that matter.)

 He was still trying to wrap his head around  the whole situation. Once a Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor, the next a human being. A teen to be more exact. He grabbed one of the strands of carpet and began to tug lightly. 

 Why was he human? Like, it wasn’t within his programming for this situation to occur. After a host would consume Mountain Dew Red, the quantum computer residing within the host’s mind would be utterly destroyed, leaving the code a scramble up mess,unable to recover, which ultimately led to the Squip shutting down completely.

He pulled harder on the single strand as the thoughts within his mind became more excessive.

No, instead of being shut off, or even annihilated for good, here he is, back and worse than ever. _Why was he human? Why was he back? How is this even possible._ He wanted a reason. 

  _Why  was he human?_

 He vigorously yanked on the single strand, which cause it to come apart from the carpet and reside within the palm of his hand. He turned his hand around so  that his palm was facing him. He opened his fist to see the string lying limply within his palm, however that wasn't the thing he was most interested int. Instead, he looked down at his wrists and  saw circuits in place of where veins would have been on his wrist. The blue color was more intense as it appeared to be more of celeste blue rather than the average dull bluish grey color veins are mainly known for.

  _Well, why was he almost human?_

He have never considered himself to be slightly human. He always thought of himself as a normal human being, however now that he acknowledges the slight possibility, there seems to be several indications that may prove this to be true.  For starters, his eyes aren’t a natural color as they seem to be more vivid and brighter than normal eyes. Not to mention that his eyes emit some sort of light, like a flashlight or a glow stick for that matter. Secondly, he had circuits instead of veins, and if that’s not a huge indicator, he doesn’t know what else is. Finally, he honestly didn't feel the need to either sleep or eat, which he considered himself to be weird. ( Doesn't all human beings need to eat and sleep to survive?) With all this evidence he came to the conclusion that he may be at least slightly human.

He wanted to think more on the matter, however he was snapped back to reality as he could hear a loud banging noise deriving from downstairs. Jeremy sprang up from his bed, “That must be Michael!” he yelped before  heading out of his room. However, he paused at the door as he looked back at Squip with the best serious face he could muster up at the current moment. “Stay here, and don’t go anywhere.” He said sternly while pointing at him before quickly making his way downstairs and towards the front door. 

 “I'll honestly try my best.” Squip thought as he rolled his eyes and began fumbling with the loose string within his hand.

 Jeremy jumped over the last two final steps as he made his way towards the door. “Yeah, yeah I'm coming” he mumbled as  he could feel himself growing irritated of Michael's rowdy knocking and banging. He unlocked the top lock and proceeded to open the door to reveal a rather distressed Michael 

 “I came as soon as I heard,” the teen sputtered  as he tugged tightly on his backpack straps. “So, where is he?”

 “Oh Squip? He’s upstairs, but he’s not that bad.  You’re sort of overreacting-``''What are you talking about? Did you forget who we’re dealing with here? This _thing_ almost destroyed the whole school! Hell, he almost destroyed our relationship!” Michael retorted.

 “I know but-” 

 But what Jeremy?” 

Jeremy was at a loss for words. He wanted to tell Michael that Squip was human and carpet-bound, however he couldn't muster up the words to say it, not to mention that he has never heard Michael get _this_  frustrated before. Of course, he did hear Michael clamor and cursed whenever the two would be playing video games, as it was simply for fun, but this was different. 

“Well, you see-” Jeremy finally  babbled out.

Michael raised an eyebrow, “yeah?”

 “Uhh…”

Jeremy sighed and pinched the brim of his nose as he realized that he wasn’t going anywhere with his explanation.”just go see for yourself. He’s not that bad, I swear.” he scooted to one side to allow Michael through. He swiftly shut the door with his foot as he  passed by Jeremy and waited for him by the staircase. Once Jeremy caught up with him, both boys proceeded upstairs towards the teen's bedroom.

 Once they reached the final step, Jeremy halted Michael by gently placing  a hand on his shoulder.

 “Michael please,” the burnett said turning to the other boy, “he’s not that bad. He’s just as confused on the situation as I am. And although I know he did some messed up shit in the past, I'm simply just going to put that aside for now.”  “What are you trying to say?” “What I'm saying is that he's lost. So let's just help him get back on his feet and then we will properly deal with him.” “So, you basically want to help and aid him for the time being?” 

 Jeremy nodded.

(Michael wanted to continue arguing over the fact that Jeremy's handling this situation aimlessly, however he decided to drop it as it would simply waste both of their times. Maybe Jeremy was right, maybe he is being too uptight and serious. Maybe he had to take his word for it.)

 “It's gonna be a while though.” Michael commented as both of them walked through the hallway leading up to Jeremy's room.

 Once they entered the room, they  were immediately greeted with the Squip staring back at them with his beady blue eyes. 

 Both boys froze.

 “He's human?!” Michael shriek.

“Yeah. That's what I've been trying to tell you.” Jeremy recited. With every word, he felt his voice growing more quieter.

 Michael slowly approached the Squip. (My god, the Squip could feel his heart race increasing with every step Michael took.) Michael looked down at the distressed teen, “huh, I didn't expect him.to look like that,” he looked back at Jeremy, “Didn't you say that he looked like Keanu Reeves or something?” 

“Yeah, whenever he was my Squip, but now he's not a Squip. _He's human. Well partly human I guess.”_ (Jeremy honestly didn't know anymore.) Michael got back up and groaned. He took off his backpack and placed it on Jeremy's bed. “Damn, I guessed I didn't have to bring this then.” He unzipped his backpack and proceeded to pull out a bottle from out of his bag.

A cylindrical bottle.

A familiar bottle.

A _red_ bottle.

 Squip’s eyes  quickly widen in terror as he caught the glance of the bright crimson color bottle. Painful memories came flooding within  his mind. _He doesn't want to remember._ He let out a tiny yelp as he suddenly turned his head away and  shielded his face using his arms. (He found his actions to be quite  childish and unnecessary as he was shielding himself from a simple beverage. A beverage that could possibly not even affect him. Nonetheless, he rather play it safe.)

…

_Did he just see that?_

Jeremy turned to Michael whom seemed to have the same shocked expression on his face. Eyes widen and mouth ajar.  

 “Does he still believe that  Mountain Dew still work on him?” Michael uttered.

Jeremy shrugged. He didn't honestly know. (Maybe it worked on him still, maybe it doesn't.)

 “We can try,” Jeremy whispered back, “But with green Mountain Dew just to be safe. There should be some in the back of my fridge as my dad buys it regularly.” Michael nodded as he placed the bottle back into his bag and headed downstairs towards the kitchen to retrieve a bottle.

 It was true, after the incident, Jeremy begged his dad to never buy the iconic beverage ever again, however his  dad seemed to ignore him every single. He knows that he’s not trying to be rude, as his dad un-ironic enjoys Mountain Dew,  but seeing a flood of green every time he opened the fridge paranoid him. So, to come to agreement, he asked his dad to put them in the very back of the fridge where he could still access them, while Jeremy could not see them, and it worked.

Jeremy slowly approached the Squip. “Hey, it’s gone now.” He spoke softly as  he knelt down on one knee gently lowering Squip’s arms away from his face. Squip slowly turned around to look at Jeremy, blushing. “I’m sorry.” “Wha-Sorry for what?” “For how  I acted Jeremiah, it was foolish, admit it.. “ 

“You don’t have to be sorry,” he said softly, “you’re not used to being human, and you’re not used to these emotions. Now listen, Michael’s downstairs grabbing a bottle of Mountain Dew, we simply just want to know if they still might affect you in any way.” The Squip nodded and sniffled.  (He didn’t mean to act like this. Hell, he was utterly acting like a child, but he simply couldn't help it. It was these emotions were spontaneous.)

Michael  returned shortly holding a bottle of regular Mountain Dew in his hand and strangely carrying Jeremy's backpack in the other. “Got it,” the teen announced as he handed it to Jeremy and placing the bag on the floor.

The teen simply unscrew the lid and handed the drink to the Squip before standing right back up. “Here you go ”

The Squip grabbed the bottle with both hands and grimaced. . “Wait, you weren't kidding when you said I have to drink this.”

 “Well yeah, that's what I just said. Not to mention, that’s what I used to turn you on..”

 “You know you didn’t have to drink Mountain Dew, you could have simply drank another beverage instead. Mountain Dew is just favored as it had the most positive reviews-”

 “Just drink the fucking soda already.” Michael interrupted. 

 Squip glared at Michael before taking a  quick swig of the green beverage. His facial expression quickly turning into disgust.

 “Holy shit, that’s disgusting!” he exclaimed, standing up and rapidly throwing the bottle to the floor causing the bottle to leak out into the carpet.

 He then turned towards the two boys.

 “Why are you guys staring at me like that?” 

 "Dude, you just stood up.” “Annnd, you just spilled Mountain Dew on the carpet.” Michael stated.

 Squip looked down and lo  and behold, was standing up.  (Well, that’s one important milestone accomplished.) The pain from his legs seemed to have ceased,   although he could still feel slight aches here and there . He looked back to the two teenagers with a dumbfounded expression. “ Now just because you can stand and possibly move around, don’t get any crazy ideas about escaping or running away.” Michael insured.  “I wasn't thinking of running away,” Squip sneered fixing his posture, “And even if I did, there would be no possible way that I would be successful.” (It was true, now that he could stand, he finally became aware of how short he was compared to both Jeremy and Michael.) “Oh wow.” Michael retorted as he headed towards the upstairs bathroom to retrieve a towel to clean up the Squip's mess.

 The Squip simply crossed his arms across his chest, “Hmph.”.   Jeremy watched Michael as he made his way out of the room and then focused back on Squip. “Huh, so it does seem like Mountain Dew still affects him,” he thought, “it's sort of like an energy source for him, like a charger of some sort.” With this observation, he concluded that he might be a hybrid of some sorts. Which means that he possibly retains information and data from whenever he was a computer. Right? (Well, only one way to find out.)

 “Keanu's birthday?” Jeremy blurted out.

The Squip looked at Jeremy with a bewildered expression on his face. “What?-”

 (Jeremy figured while Michael was gone, he should take time to ask Squip a couple of questions.)

 “Keanu’s birthday. “

 “What is this going to accomplish?”

 “I just want to know if you somehow retained some sort of knowledge. Now answer the question.”

 “Fine Jeremy, September 2nd, 1964.”

 “Square root of 169?”

 “13.”

 “Top grossing films of the 1980’s?”

 “Now you're just asking me simple trivia questions, E.T..”

 Michael returned to the room carrying a blue towel which he placed over the stained area of the carpet, hoping for it to get rid of most of the spilled liquid. While this was happening, Jeremy quickly typed all the questions into google on his phone. ( _Holy shit, he was right.)_ He looked back at Squip.

“So, did that help you Jeremiah?”

 “Yes, actually..and seriously, stop calling me that.” The Squip sighed, “well, it seems to prove that I kept _some_ of my basic knowledge  such as math, and I guess, _basic trivia_ , however I cannot tell you what’s going on currently in the world, the weather, or the stock market.” “Great, no more informing me on famous rappers’ deaths.” Jeremy sighed in relief. Michael quickly returned to the boy's side.

“So, Squip, you can do math huh?”

"Yes, simple math.”

 “So, does that mean you can do Jeremy's calculus homework?”

“Possibly. Why?- are you assigning me to do his homework?!”

Jeremy quickly turned towards Michael, “Dude, what are you saying?” “listen, if he can do the math, he can do your calculus homework, while you and me can go downstairs and play video games in the living room.” “But I thought you said to go to Google for the answers.” Jeremy countered. “But you have someone right here to do the work for you! If he can't answer the questions, he can simply look up the answers for you as well! Listen to Jeremy, I honestly don't know if you specifically called me over here for this situation alone, but God damn it. I want to have a good time here! I even brought the new Apocalypse of the Damn!” 

That did sound like fun, but what about Squip? “What are we going to do about him?” Jeremy gestured towards his new house guest.”Like I said we're going to leave him uphere to do your homework for you. We could possibly barricade the door from the outside so he wouldn't escape-``''Michael that sounds horrible, how bout we leave the door open so he could come down stairs or call us if he needs anything or if something goes wrong.” 

 “Alright,” Michael concur pulling out an ipod and some earbuds from out of his pocket, “If he gets bored, here's some music he can listen to.” He set the device on Jeremy's computer desk. They quickly debated on whether or not to get Squip an extra bottle of Mountain Dew due to him haphazardly spilling the rest of the soda onto the carpet. However, decided not to as he could simply yell to inform them if anything's wrong.

 “...yes?” Michael said. Squip moaned. “Squip please,” Jeremy urged, “just this once.” The Squip did not want to do Jeremy's homework, but there was nothing else he could do. He couldn't fall asleep he didn't want to escape this house anyways, ( He already has shelter and an energy source!) and he definitely didn't want to play video games. “I guess so.” Squip grumbled. “Thanks! Now let's go Michael.” He then  proceeded to follow Michael out of his room. He paused at the door frame and looked behind him.

 “remember, we're downstairs if you need anything. Just come get us, or scream at us.”

 know how to take care of myself Jeremy, I'm not a child.” 

 “Well you sure are acting like one.” Jeremy retorted before making his way down the hall and downstairs leaving Squip blushing.

 The room was quiet. 

 Although he could hear both teens laugh and bicker downstairs, from up here, the noise was hushed and was barely audible. 

 He honestly didn't like quietness, even when he was a Squip as he eavesdropped on Jeremy's conversation anytime possible.

 He picked up the  partly empty Mountain Dew bottle as he headed towards Jeremy's desk. He threw away the bottle into the metal trash bin as he picked up Michael's  iPod and earbuds. He placed both earbuds within his ears and shuffled through the available songs. 

 Most songs were mostly Bob Marley, pop, and heavy rock (which he couldn't stand to say the least.) Finally, he came across some classical music. (He believed that these were downloaded to help with studying but mortally failed as there's no way in hell Michael would listen to classical for one moment.)

 The classical music was better than nothing, so he left it like that and placed the iPod into his front pocket of his jacket  and proceeded to make his way towards Jeremy's backpack. He unzipped it and grabbed the calculus homework and a pencil. He then made his way on top of the bed. (He honestly did not want to do Jeremy's homework, but what else was there to do?)

 He stared down at the paper. It's just simple Calculus homework, it can't be _that_ bad, he was made out of numbers. (Possibly still is in a way.) He stared down at the first problem. 

Why wasn't the answer coming to him immediately? 

 Whenever he was a Squip, he used to get Jeremy's homework done under a minute flat, and earlier he spat of the square root of 169 like it was nothing. Now he's struggling to answer one damn question. His eyebrows furrowed together as his grip on the pencil became more intense. (He swears that he knows the answer, it's just coming _very_ slowly to him. Like he actually has to think and ponder about it. Like Jeremy used to. Like a human would.)

He tried to put that thought in the back of his mind, the calming orchestral music pulsing through his ears as he wrote down the answer. (Great, one done, now you only have nine more answers to go and this is barely the first page.) The Squip sighed, well at least it's keeping him busy for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that was a bumpy ride, but honestly I cannot thank you guys enough for enjoying my story! I would be hopefully try to update the fanfic every week or so, and if I don't succeed, hopefully every month! 
> 
> Ok, I am legitimately getting tired currently, so I guess that I will see you guys later! :0


	3. Chapter 3

While the Squip worked silently upstairs on the boy’s math homework, downstairs was a different story as full blown laughter could be heard resonating from the living room all the way to Jeremy’s room. Of course, the Squip was quite rather irritated from the racket, so he decided to close the door hoping to mute some of the commotion. (Not to mention, he set the volume on the Ipod to the highest setting possible ) But sadly, to no avail, that wasn’t enough. No amount of classical music, or even closing and barricading the door with pillows was enough to stop the racket from reaching him. 

Yes, of course he was annoyed, but honestly, was there anything else he could do about it? Was it even worth trying to resolve? He pondered on the thought. Yes, it might help him work more diligently as he could process thoughts more clearly, however, he was almost done with the worksheet as he had only two questions left. He could simply power through it out and continue ignoring both boy’s laughter. The Squip sighed tucking in a loose curl behind his ear as he turned on the Ipod to checked the time.

It was 10:58.

He has been working on this assignment for over four hours.

“They should be going to bed soon...or at least one of them anyway.” The Squip thought. While with Jeremy, the Squip knew that both boys would respectively stay up until the unholy hours such as three o’clock every single school night. (Weekends were worse as they wouldn’t even go to sleep.) Jeremy would be up watching countless Youtube videos on end instead of finishing his assignment that was due first thing tomorrow morning. (But who would have blamed him? If you had a supercomputer that could come up with a well written essay that will put William Shakespear to shame, then you’ll do the same.) As a matter of fact, Squip could noticel how tired and worn out Jeremy looks compared to the time where he was his S.Q.U.I.P.. His thought that this was the result of some of his classes, mainly calculus he supposed, as his overall appearance reflected that . (Hell, he might have caused Jeremy to stress out even more.) Instead of being well dressed and organised as the Squip remembered, his hair was a bit more tousled than usual, his wardrobe consisted of hoodies, long sleeves, and graphic t-shirts, and his dark circles under his eyes has become more noticable. His skin didn’t do him any justice as he was extremely pale in the first place, but hey, at least his did skin cleared up. (Not to mention, did he get a bit taller as well, or was he just so short…)

Squip shook that thought out of his head and turned back to the homework assignment. He couldn’t keep pondering about Jeremy, he has to finish this stupid piece of paper. He did have only two questions left on it so it shouldn’t be that difficult. Plus, he needed to get this done before they come back upstairs.   
Who knows what they’ll do to him if he didn’t complete the worksheet. (Possibly toss him out onto the street, No, They wouldn’t do that, they’ve been over this. Maybe they will just shrug it off as he has the entire weekend to work on it, school doesn’t start until Monday doesn’t it?)

Squip took his pencil and wrote down the final two answers on the paper, ignoring the lingering thought. (He also wrote down a bunch of random numbers and squiggles as he figured that the teacher might have wanted Jeremy to “show work”.) And with the last squiggle before scrawled, he was done.

Was he proud of his work? Yes. Although be it he would have completed this worksheet faster if he was still a supercomputer, but this would have to do for now. He tried to copy Jeremy’s handwriting the best he can as he quickly discovered halfway through the paper that his own was perfect, almost computer like. He remembers getting off of the bed a couple of times to dig through the teen’s backpack looking for spare notes he could use as references. He ended up finding a few crumbled up history notes, sure they might not be in the best condition, but they’ll do. (He also decided to grab a spiral as laying down and writing on the bed was proven to be quite a difficult challenge.)

He shoved the work, notes, and pencil into the spiral and shoved it off the edge of the bed.

Now all that’s left for him is to wait…

…

Why is this so boring?

Squip contemplated about different approaches of telling the boys that he was done instead of waiting tiresomely for their arrival. Maybe he could simply scream that he was done...but he didn’t have the energy to do so, not to mention he did not want to look like a complete and utter fool. He could however, throw the binder down the flock of stairs hoping for them to notice. (No, that would just be plain out idiotic.) 

He let out a single yawn as he crossed both of his arms under his head still contemplating and later reassuring himself that waiting would be the best option even if they might take forever. The somewhat android-esque teen could feel his breathing becoming more steady, almost rhythmic in a way as he felt his eyelids growing ever so heavier with each breath he took.

Surely he felt like he was gonna fall asleep, but did he?...Well yes actually.

Squip, by all means was still getting used to being completely human now, yet he still understood all human concepts. Humans need sleep to help replenish their energy after being awake and productive for a grueling amount of time. Squip’s been “awake” for about two to three hours give or take, despite not being that long, he did feel exhausted in a way. Maybe it was due to him staring at a boring piece of paper while listening to classical music in a cold room, or maybe it was because he didn’t drink that much Mountain Dew. (He did spill almost half the bottle on the floor earlier, and the stain was still somewhat visible.) Nevertheless he could care less, and with that, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_________

“Michael, get a hold out yourself man!” 

“I can’t dude!- I seriously cannot believe we beat this game thrice under four hours! It’s like they didn’t even try! My grandmother could even beat the game blindfolded!-"

"Oh my God, are you actually crying? Michael Mell, are you actually crying- holy shit." 

The lanky teen proceeded to haphazardly take out his phone from his cardigan pocket and immediately opened up the camera app. He steadied his hands as he needed this picture to be perfect. This would be one of the rare instances where he could possibly use to blackmail Michael for leaving him with only yellow Starbursts. He got a couple of shots, as he just wanted to make sure to at least get one clear shot. 

“Oh my God, I can't believe this-" Jeremy chuckled, sitting back down into his beanbag, scrolling through the newly taken pictures, searching for the perfect one to send to the group chat. "I cannot believe I actually caught this on camera!"

"Jeremy fucking Heere, I swear to God you're a dead man if you send one of those photos!" Michael exclaimed in between laughs, trying to prompt himself up on the carpet floor. However, this would always fail as his arms would give up on him halfway, causing him to meet with the carpet once more.

"Or what are you going to do about? Not go down the slide with me next time we go to Mcdonalds? It's okay, I'll ask Rich or Jake to go with me." 

" I'll tell everyone that you're a furry!" Michael proclaimed from the top of his lungs, "I’ll put up countless flyers around the school’s hallways, with all of saying: JEREMY HEERE IS A FURRY."

Jeremy’s eyes widen before gasping exaggeratedly. He then placed a hand upon his head to really sell how much "dread" he was in, "Oh no, you announcing to the world that I, Jeremiah Heere, is infact, a furry? Oh no, what ever shall I do- annnd, I sent the picture."

"JEREMY!" 

"Oh come on, everyone knows I'm a furry, so good ahead." (It was true, from all the stress coming from his classes, not caring as he was in his last year of high school, he honestly didn’t mind telling people straight up that he was a furry, or even bisexual. Yeah, at first he may get weird reactions at first, mainly due to him being a furry, but that’ll pass as everyone later on would accept it.

"I'LL FIND A WAY TO GET YOU BACK, JUST YOU WAIT-"

"Yeah, you totally will. I'll believe that.." He looked down at the phone to see if anyone in the group chat has reacted to his photo yet. 

No one.

Huh, that was strange. He pictured seeing everyone’s reactions. Rich Spamming a bunch of laughing crying emojis, jake sending his notorious keyboard smashes, or even Christine simply sending a lol or a meme back. Usually at least someone would respond within a matter of seconds, whether it would be an actual response, or simply a thumbs-up., but there was absolutely no one.

Maybe they're busy marathoning a show on Netflix, maybe they were busy doing their homework, or maybe their phones died- yeah, that seems reasonable, maybe they're charging their phones. Or-

Jeremy's glance fell upon the time on the top left section of his phone..

Or maybe they were asleep.

“Holy shit Michael, why didn’t you tell me we’ve been playing for over four hours?!”

“What do you mean Heere?” Michael responded, steadying his breath as his laughing fit has seem to come to an end.

“It’s almost about to be one o’clock in the morning!”

“...Yeah, so? Why are you getting so worked up about this dude? You never got so worked up about staying up late, considering we always used to do it on school nights as well..” Michael picked himself off the floor and sat in the bean bag next to Jeremy, slouching with his elbows on top of his knees and his hands holding up his head. “Is it because you had homework you had to do, because you have the rest of the weekend to do it. Not to mention, didn’t you have Squip do it for you?”

Jeremy grabbed onto both of Michael’s shoulders, shaking him lightly, “That’s the reason! Squip! We left him up there unattended for almost four hours! He could have ran away, he could have been kidnapped, he could have died! Or, he could have run away, been kidnapped within the process, and then later on be killed Michael!”

“Or,” Michael said softly, taking Jeremy’s hands off his shoulders and placing them in the respective boy’s lap, “You’re just overthinking. Look, that little semi-robotic gremlin is possibly upstairs finishing up your homework, he wouldn’t possibly think of running away as he got everything he needs right here. Not to mention that you told him to come get us if anything happened, and he came down during the night? No. So that means, everything is fine and dandy.”

Jeremy could feel his cheeks burning as his face was turning a light shade of pink as he came to the sudden realisation of how he’s overreacting, but he simply couldn’t have it. Just having Squip around made him uneasy, and now having to take care of him and making sure that he doesn’t get harm or even dies is making everything a bit more stressful.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right..”

Michael exhaled deeply, “Look, we can go check on him if that’ll make you feel better, but I just had to ask you this question as it’s been bugging me ever since. What are you going to do with him if he doesn’t magically disappear over the course of the weekend. I mean, we still have to attend school, and we can’t just leave him and your’s or my place as both of our parents would question why we have a complete and utter stranger is living with us. So, are we going to place him up for adoption?”

“What? Oh God no Michael, I know that I hate him, but I’m not putting him up for adoption. I’ve been thinking of having him attend school with us, as I fear that if I left him alone by himself within my household, chaos would ensue. He’ll possibly burn down the house or something.”

“And what about your dad?”

“I’ll just say that he’s an exchange student from Japan, and he’s living with us now. I’m positive he'll buy it. Now, with that being said, if he is going to attend school with us, I’ll have to buy him school supplies and new outfits. I don’t want him to go to school every single day like it was Halloween going up and down the hallways cosplaying Neo from the Matrix"

“Ok, so the plans settled. Tomorrow we go shopping for the guy, get him everything he needs for school, and possibly more Mountain Dew, and we would be settled. And since it’s still sort of the beginning of school, we should go to the mall as they’ll possibly have discounts on anything back-to-school related.”

“Yup.”

“Alright, sounds like a deal.” With that, Michael stood up and reached an arm out towards Jeremy and pulled him up, “Now, lets go check on him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey, long time no see!
> 
> Okay, so I know it's been a while since I updated, almost a whole entire year! But I'll be sure to trying to update more often, or even at all! :0


End file.
